


Tough Chocolate

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Spending time with your loved one is really important, Kanji's head over heels for his Senpai. Souji's just as gone over Kanji





	Tough Chocolate

Kanji was nervous. Dating Souji was strange enough. He was always out of sorts when Souji-senpai smiled at him or when he asked him out. Having him call him was a whole other problem. Kanji always felt as though h was going to fall apart hearing Souji-senpai’s voice alone. It was nerve wracking.

It was always strange for him and it was humbling to know that not just were his feelings returned. Souji-senpai seemed more into Kanji than Kanji was even able to process properly. He paid him attention, he sought him out and invited him over.

He was always sweet and gentle with kanji. Never acting as though Kanji was some terrible beast ready to attack or anything. No Souji-senpai always listened. Was always patient and was always so sweet that he found himself deeper and deeper in love with every moment that the had together.

Souji-senpai was always eager to hear what Kanji had to say or think. He liked to help Kanji out too and while Souji-senpai had a long way to go before his craft work was top notch. Kanji would never cry him down about it. That his senpai wanted to do this with him and for him was already more than enough. Kanji was in love.

The only thing that was better than them was everyone’s reactions to them. Yosuke-senpai had pulled him aside to ask if he was certain about what he was doing. A talk that Kanji had sworn would have been directed more to his senpai than to him. _“Don’t let him bowl you over with that big smile of his you hear me Kanji? If you’re uncomfortable put your foot down.”_ Yosuke had muttered before he had grinned and clapped Kanji on the back. _“But if it’s all cool with you. Take our leader off the market and have a great time.”_

It had been amazing. Souji-senpai was cool and popular. That Kanji had that all to himself was still startling. Souji-senpai liked to talk to him. Liked to watch him make cute things. They would go to the park together and talk or Souji-senpai would lure a cat for them would pet. Sometimes they had Nanako-chan with them.

Dating Souji-senpai was heaven. Kanji had no idea how he had gotten so lucky. Souji-senpai encouraged and accepted all parts of him. He was so understanding and sweet that Kanji always hesitated during those moments that he had to go home. Sometimes Souji-senpai would walk him back home. Other times Kanji would insist that he could make it back himself.

During the days that Souji-senpai got his way he would pull Kanji somewhere private and kiss him senseless before he let Kanji go home. There was no escape the days Kanji went home by himself either. Souji would simply kiss him shamelessly in the entry way when Nanako-chan was no looking.

Being with Souji-senpai was everything. All Kanji could think about was how happy he was and making Souji-senpai even happier. Having his back in the TV world. Being together, talking together and sharing stories. Another reason that he was stressed at home with his kits around him. He had no clue what kind of gift to give his Senpai.

X

“You’re a sap. You’re so gone.” Yosuke teased him and Souji flipped him off. “Come on partner. Keep doing that and I won’t use my cool discount for you.” Souji muffled his groan and focused on the shelfs instead. “Uh huh. I thought so.” Yosuke beamed. “Decide what we’re doing yet?”

“I want to get him chocolate.” Souji sighed. “I want to get him chocolate and maybe something cute too?” He glanced at Yosuke for help but only got a blink in return. “Input would be great partner.”

“I’m not the type.” Yosuke happily told him before he reached past Souji to the shelf. “Just a suggestion but isn’t Kanji the home type? And you’re a good cook. Why don’t you just.” He made a few gestures. “Bake him some cookies or something. It wont turn into mystery food X that’s for certain.” Souji snorted at the memory and Yosuke laughed. “He’d like that too.” He confided in a whisper. “But is food all you’re going to buy?”

“Anything I buy him he could make himself.” Souji admitted with a sigh. “I wanted to get him a bear or something but I just know that he could do better. I had thought about making something. Like a miniature Teddie. But I know Kanji could do way better. Make something way cuter.” He sighed.

“Dude you’re so gone.” Yosuke laughed. “But fine, leave the sewing and stitches to the experts. There has to be something else that Kanji would think cute that you can get your hands on.”

Souji had to think for a few seconds. he stared at Yosuke as his best friend stared back. “Cats?” He offered as he recalled a few instances. “And dogs. They really like me and Kanji really likes animals.”

“I forgot that you’re the stray cat whisperer.” Youske groaned. “Fine fine dude.” He rolled his eyes. “Go ahead then. Get you some stray animals to lure your boyfriend. A box of chocolates and go home and bake them with Nanako-chan.”

“You have the best ideas Yosuke.” Souji beamed as he clapped his best friend on the back. “And just to make sure, don’t call me tomorrow night.”

“Oh you dirty-“ Yosuke rolled his eyes. “I knew you were up to something.”

“His mom said he can stay the night.” Souji beamed. “And Dojima is staying at the station. Adachi told me.”

“You’re so-“ Yosuke rolled his eyes. “I warned Kanji about you. You know I did right? The dude can’t see past that sweet smile of yours at all.”

“I’m not going to push him into anything.” Souji laughed. “Just some cuddling, some kissing. If anything else happens it’s because he wants it and he starts it.” He shuddered at the image that came to his head while Yosuke complained in a groan. “That would be so cute.”

“Alright alright. More than I need to know and see.” Yosuke objected. “Get your shit together so you can get out please. Love sick idiot.”

X

“They match.” Souji smiled as he attached the charm to his phone. “It looks like my persona.” He teased before he dragged Kanji down for a kiss. Kanji whimpered against his lips before his hands came around Souji’s body. He was not worried about the tightness because all too soon he was being pulled forward and Kanji was trying to lay down. “Hey hey.” Souji teased. “We’re still going through your stuff.”

He had to lean back up leaving Kanji on his bedroom floor. If he was a bit weaker he would take Kanji up on the invitation. As it was he smiled before he ruffled Kanji’s hair. Flushed already, delicious already.

“Senpai.” Kanji swallowed as he blinked up at him. “You’ve already seen everything and your-“ He broke off to blush. “I loved the chocolates and the card. The cookies too.”

“Thank you.” Souji smiled. “I put in so much effort because I wanted to see you smile. His lowered voice had the effect he had been going for. Kanji was hanging onto his every word. Almost holding his breath. “Today was so perfect. Mostly because I got to spend it with you.” He teased. “I love you Kanji.” He placed his hand on Kanji’s chest. “Happy Valentines day Kanji.” He swept his hand up from Kanji’s chest to cup his blushing face. His boyfriend was simply just adorable. He would never have enough of this.


End file.
